Oh Sweet Servitude
by PompusRompus
Summary: Superman is Batman's servant after losing a bet and Bruce takes full advantage of it.


This was something I originally wrote up for a TWD and Batman crossover fanfic that I posted in the scumbag interviews, another story I have. I just replaced Lee with Superman instead because more people will read a Superman and Batman fanfic crossover than anything else. Also I'm not sure who's older so Batman is because I can do that. Also didn't know where to put this story and the Batman v Superman category was close enough I suppose.

* * *

WARNING: Contains servant Superman. If you don't like that, stop reading write now! Or give it a chance. Whichever comes first suits you. Also I KNOW Superman wouldn't be Batman's servant. If you don't like OOCness or impossible situations, you're on the wrong site or at least the wrong fanfic.

* * *

It was a quiet day in the bat cave with Batman looking over some case files. There wasn't anything going on in Gotham. Pretty shocking right? After a pretty nasty explosion, pretty much all the other villains were in comas. So now he was pretty much out of the job temporarily not that he minded. After all, his new servant was here to entertain. Speaking of the devil, he was coming out of the elevator dressed in a penguin suit.

"Here you are, Mr. Wayne." said Clark Kent as Superman holding out a tray with a lemonade.

"Thank you, Superman." said Bruce taking the cup from him.

"Anything else, Mr. Wayne?" said Superman holding back the urge to beat the shit out of him.

"Yeah." He said staring at the glass of the lemonade. "Actually take this back."

"You're not thirsty?" He said as Bruce placed the cup back on the tray.

"No. I wanted 3 ice cubes, not 4."

"It's one more. I don't think it'll hurt you." said Superman teeth gritted and his left eye twitching.

"4's my unlucky number. I've got to have three. Take it back."

"Fine." He turned away and started to walk off when Bruce called him again. "Yes, Mr. Wayne?"

"Make sure you pour it out. Four's already ruined the lemonade." Bruce then gave him a list. "And here. It's a list of things I want you to do by lunch time. Oh and no using your super powers either. Can't have you zipping and zooming around just to destroy something valuable."

"Tha...what the?!" The younger man saw that the list was at least a foot long. He read off the list to himself. Do the laundry twice to make sure you get all the dirt out, vacuum the whole mansion and vacuum my office twice, cook a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, polish dress shoes, change into purple bunny suit at 8:35, clean batsuit 5 times and make sure you sterilize it... "Mr. Wayne, I-I don't think I can complete this list by 1:00 PM!"

"12." corrected Bruce.

'Great because that totally helps my case.' He thought as he mentally slapped Batman. "Anyways, is it possible that I could...?"

"No. I have to have those things done by 12 otherwise I can't run my business." said Bruce.

"Fine."

"Oh and one more thing." Bruce opened up his drawer and pulled out a wrapped box with a bow on it. "This is for you. You know, for being such a good sport about all of this."

"I...um thanks." He grabbed the neatly and professional wrapped box. What on earth could be inside of it? It was too light to be diamonds (though to be fair everything was light to him), so maybe it was a hat?

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" grinned Bruce. "I know you'll like it."

"Okay." he tore it open and slowly opened the box. He nearly fell over. "Uh Mr. Wayne, you gave me the wrong gift."

"No it's for you. Here. See? It's your size!" He picked up what he had given Superman. It was a red bunny girl outfit that was indeed his size. He even held up the matching heels to go with them. "I even bought you these to go with them. I would have bought some flats, but they didn't have any your size."

"You...you...thank you." he said through gritted teeth. "I'm sure my **_wife_ ** will love this."

"Actually that's a work uniform." smirked the raven haired man. Superman wanted to faint on the spot. It wasn't because Bruce had a fetish for cross dressing and a crush on him. He was doing it to embarrass him! Without even asking he knew he wanted him to dress like that even when he had guests. The reporter wanted to die on the spot. "I'm done now. You'd better get going before 12 hits. You've got...let's see it's already 8:45 now so hop to it, buddy."

"On it sir." He sighed turning.

"Oh and instead of the other bunny outfit, put _that_ on, m'kay?" he said turning back to his computer. "I'll see you later."

"Yes sir." He had only gone 3 steps when his boss called his name. "Yes, Mr. Wayne?"

"Don't forget, Alice Quinn and her mother are coming over at 2." he reminded him. "Don't forget to get the wine out of the cellar."

"Yes...sir..." he said with gritted teeth. No wonder he bought that outfit. The jerk had guests coming over and was looking for the opportunity to embarrass him for the heck of it! With this ridiculous outfit on, she'd be afraid to come around him especially since he was sure stupid Bruce told people he **_liked_ ** wearing those stupid outfits Bruce forced him to wear. One day, Batman! ONE DAY!

* * *

If you liked it, be sure to leave a review. If not, I'm sure there's other stories on this site for you. :/


End file.
